OUR POINTLESS STORY!
by Wiggle-Chicken
Summary: YES, IT IS POINTLESS... goten and trunks upset the all mighty and powerful computer gods... what more do you need to know? Written by Hiei's Dark Dragon and Wiggle-Chicken... 'tis a one-shot...


HI PEOPLE!!! It is I!!! Hiei's Dark Dragon!!! and my less smart friend, Wiggle-Chicken...... But who cares about her!!! is glared at by the Chicken-ey one heehee!!! takes a bite of chickens sandwich...... Ok...... fine, here is Chicken...... That's who you want...... Right??? HAHA! The wiggliest of all wiggly chickens is back! Veener! I feel so bad, I am eating a chicken sandwich! I am a cannibal! AAHHH! Anyway, we are bored so we will write for you a pointless story, that will with no doubt, be crap.....AND ESPECIALLY POINTLESS! the Dragon seizes the keyboard YAY POINTLESSNESS!!! Ok...... now, onward to the baka story!!!  
  
By Dragon  
  
Once upon a time there was a happy little demon eating a sandwich.... Which was made of sand, and a very unhappy witch......( ;;; ) the demons name was...... HIEI!!! Hiei was a lonely little demon...... until he met ME!!! Now we live happily ever after... THE END!!! (Oh, what a story!!!wipes away tear)  
  
Ok, so that sucked, now here is the real...... Story??? (if that's what you want to call it......)  
  
One day the little butt-monkeys Goten and Trunks were sitting at the computer table which also had a phone and they were taking turns making random prank calls and sending random prank E-mails to people who they didn't know and yet somehow knew the silly little email addresses...... they were also eating unhealthy foodseses...ses... that would give them cavities and were drinking icky stick orange sodas... After a few failed prank calls they started fighting about who could pull off the next one...the fight got more and more physical until they finally went super and started beating the poo out of each other and were attempting to kick each other in the balls......  
  
Suddenly they got too close to the table, and Goten knocked the can of orange soda onto the computer table. The sticky stuff got all over the CPU, the monitor, the keyboard, and the poor "mouse" was so wet and sticky it ran away with the phone, later it would be known that the mouse and phone were legally married in Nebraska, and had mouse-phone babies, which rang constantly and had great long-distance plans......  
  
Um...... Yah......ANYWAY......  
  
The computer gods, which were awakened by the sudden river of sticky, were not pleased by the yelling the two young fleshy things were making...... They got so fed up with it all, that they made their unhappiness known!!! The computer exploded in a flash of shiny computery things...... FEE FI FO FUMS!!! I HEAR THE YELLS OF FLESHY TOUNGES!!! This shut the young saiyans up quickly...... trunks and goten were at a loss as to what the "boxes of scrap" as trunks so bluntly put it, were, so, for fun, trunks dared goten to go and poke one of them...... as goten neared the shiny metal god, he was enveloped in a flash of blue light. When the unexpected light faded, there was no goten to be seen. Trunks backed towards the door slowly and as soon as he was close enough, he threw it open, and ran as fast as he could to find an adult, preferably his mother.  
  
When he found Bulma, she was sitting at her desk, well, actually on Vegeta's lap and the two were happily making out...... Trunks felt uber disgusted by this, but knew that he had to save Goten and that meant interrupting his parents, as nasty as that would be...... he slowly slipped in between the love-birds and made his way north. (Vegeta and Bulma have not noticed a thing)...... he finally neared the top and took a deep breath, before putting his face right between them. Vegeta spluttered and caught up trunks in a stream of swear-words. Bulma blushed and asked trunks what the heck he was doing.  
  
Trunks blurted out the whole story in one big breath, and magically, Bulma understood. Trunks took Bulma's hand and she followed him into the room where the computer was last seen. Bulma was speechless when she saw the magnificent machine god thing, and did her best to stay calm.  
  
The god itself was amazed!!! This fleshy thing before him was the goddess they had been taught about as mere micro-chips!!! She was the one who controlled all things good!!! He had to obey her every command!!! Bulma stuttered as she asked him for Goten back, but the computer god willingly complied. She shakily asked him to leave and never come back, and without a second thought, the computer god jumped out the second story window and landed with a crash on the now dead Yamcha's head...... There was blood and mechanical parts and feasting for all...... from that day on trunks and goten were computer-a-phobics, and never touched a computer again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
